lego_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Lego Naruto: Part 2 The Video Game
This is the sequel to Part 1 and covers Part 2 of the manga/anime Overview Write the first section of your page here. Naruto Returns The Kazekage, Kidnapped! Naruto returns to the village after 3 years! Meanwhile, the Akatsuki makes its move when it kidnaps Gaara, host of Shukaku! Characters: Naruto, Sakura, Gaara, Kankuro, Temari Bosses: Deidara, Sasori Meeting Itachi Again Naruto and crew race to save Gaara, but Itachi and Kisame won't let them! Characters: Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi, Guy, Lee, Neji, Tenten Bosses: Itachi, Kisame Puppetmasters Team 7 finally reaches the Akatsuki's hideout! While Naruto and Kakashi confront Deidara, Sakura and Chiyo battle Sasori, who is Chiyo's grandson! Characters: Sakura, Chiyo Boss: Sasori Deidara Chase Naruto and Kakashi chase Deidara so they can save Gaara. To even the playing field, Kakashi unleashes his new move! Characters: Naruto, Kakashi Boss: Deidara Naruto Goes Berserk Naruto and team finally attempt to get to Sasuke. But when they meet Orochimaru, Naruto is taken over by Nine-Tails! Characters: Naruto, Sakura, Sai, Yamato Boss: Orochimaru Sasuke Reunion After breaking into orochimaru's hideout, Naruto and crew find Sasuke, who's more powerful than ever. Characters: Naruto, Sakura, Yamato, Sai Boss: Sasuke The Atatsuki Attacks Hidan and Kakuzu Naruto attempts to master wind release, and Kakashi and Yamto have to make sure he doesn't go berserk. meanwhile, Hidan and Kakuzu of the Akatsuki attack Yugito Nii, host of the Two-Tails! Characters: Kakashi, Yamato, Yugito Nii Bosses: Hidan, Kakuzu Cell 10 Asuma and Cell 10 ambush Hidan and Kakuzu, with deadly consequences Characters: Asuma, Shikamaru, Choji, Ino Boss: Hidan Revenge Match Kakshi and Cell Number 10 once again go after Hidan and Kakuzu. And the tide changes when Naruto joins the field with his new move! Characters: Kakashi (beaten), skiamaru, Choji, Ino, Naruto Bosses; Hidan, Kakuzu On the Move Sasuke has had enough with Orochimaru and seals him away. He then assembles his own cell to take down Itachi Characters: Sasuke, Suigetsu, Karin, Jugo Boss: Orochimaru The Ultimate Art Deidara goes after Sasuke! Is Sasuke powerful enough to beat a member of the Akatsuki? This is his ultimate test! Characters: Sasuke, Suigetsu, Jugo, Karin Boss: Deidara Closing in on Itachi Sasuke survives his battle with Deidara and moves closer to Itachi Characters: Sasuke, Suigetsu, Jugo, Karin Boss: Fake Itachi Pain's Invasion The Six Paths Jiraiya finds information that may help him pinpoint the Akatsuki leader, but what he finds is more shocking than he ever imagined Characters: Jiraiya, Pa, Ma Brothers The long-awaited battle is here at last. Is Sasuke strong enough to finally kill Itachi and acheive his revenge? Meanwhile, Naruto fights Tobi, who wants to keep him away from Sasuke. Characters: Sasuke, Naruto, Kakashi, Hinata, Shino, Kiba, Yamato Bosses: Itachi, Tobi The Secret of Pain Naruto is shocked to learn that Jiraiya is dead. Now, he must figure out what it is that Jiraiya wrote about Pain. Characters: Naruto, Kakashi Killer B After killing his brother, Sasuke learns the terrible truth about his clan's massacre. He joins the Akatsuki and is tasked with capturing Killer B, the Eight-Tails Characters: Sasuke, Suigetsu, Jugo, Karin Boss: Killer B Invasion! Pain finally makes his move as he sweeps into Konoha, causing massive damage Characters: Kakashi, Choji, Choza Boss: Deva Path True Peace Naruto returns after learning senjutsu from the toads. Is he powerful enough to overcome the Six Paths of Pain? Characters: Naruto, Hinata, Konohamaru, Ebisu Bosses: All Six Paths of Pain Dawn of a War Gokage Summit Raid In the aftermath of B's capture and Pain's invasion, a Kage summit is called. But Sasuke, who is going after Dazo, attacks it! Characters: Sasuke, Suigetsu, Jugo, Karin Bosses: Raikage, Mei Terumi Water Prison Death Match After Sasuke's failure to capture Killer B, Kisame is sent to go after B instead! Characters: Killer B, Enka Boss: Kisame Sasuke vs. Danzo! Sasuke finally catches up to Danzo! Can Sasuke defeat him, even though he uses the Uchiha's ultimate technique? Characters: Sasuke, Karin, Tobi Bosses: Danzo, Fu, Torune Cell Seven Reunion After Sasuke is declared a criminal, Naruto realizes he has to kill his former friend. When Team 7 meets again, who will prevail? Characters: Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi Boss: Sasuke Taming Nine-Tails Naruto attempts to learn how to control his biju, and in the process learns more about his past. Characters: Naruto, Kushina, Minato Bosses: Nine-Tails (twice), Tobi Intel Leak Kisame and Kabuto raid Turtle Island! Meanwhile, Tobi attempts to get Nagato's rinnegan. Characters: Naruto, Killer B, Guy, Yamato, Onoki, Konan Bosses: Kisame, Kabuto, Deidara, Tobi Great Shinobi World War Commando Face-Off The Fourth Shinobi World War begins when the commando units from both sides face off! Meanwhile, Kakashi's squadron faces off against the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist Characters: Kankuro, Sai, Kakashi, Guy Bosses: Deidara, Sasori, Zabuza, Haku Team Asuma Reunion At the coastline, Darui's squadron encounters the Gold & Silver brothers, plus Master Asuma! Meanwhile, Mifune's squadron faces off against Hanzo. Characters: Darui, Samui, Shikamaru, Choji, Ino, Mifune Bosses: Ginkaku, Kinkaku, Asuma, Hanzo Naruto Joins the Battle Naruto and Killer B break out of Turtle Island to join the battle. But they run into some powerful enemies, like Itachi, Nagato, and the previous Kage! Characters: Naruto, Killer B, Itachi, Gaara, Onoki The Real Madara Kabuto summons his trump card: Madara! Is anyone strong enough to face him? Characters: Naruto, Gaara, Onoki, Tsunade, A, Mei Terumi Boss: Madara Clash of Jinchuriki Naruto and Killer B confront Tobi, intent on finding out who he is. But first, they have to stop his Six Paths of Pain, who are the former jinchuriki! Characters: Naruto, Killer B, Kakashi, Guy Bosses: Tobi, all jinchuriki Uchiha Brothers Reunion Sasuke runs into the resurrected Itachi, who is trying to stop the Edotensei. Can the brothers put aside their differences and fight Kabuto as a team? Characters: Sasuke, Itachi Boss: Kabuto Ten-Tails, Revived Tobi's True Face Tobi moves on with the Eye of the Moon Plan, but Naruto is still intent on finding out who he is. But when his true identity is revealed, Kakashi gets a major shock! Characters: Naruto, Killer B, Kakashi, Guy Bosses: Tobi, Madara The Ten-Tails The remainder of the Allied Shinobi Forces converge to stop the Ten-Tails, but nothing sem Characters *Naruto Uzumaki *Sakura Haruno *Gaara *Kankuro *Temari *Kakashi Hatake *Might Guy *Rock Lee *Neji Hyuga *Tenten *Chiyo *Sai *Yamato *Yugito Nii *Shikamaru Nara *Asuma Sarutobi *Choji Akimichi *Ino Yamanaka *Sasuke Uchiha *Suigetsu *Jugo *Karin *Jiraiya *Pa *Ma *Hinata Hyuga *Kiba Inuzuka *Shino Aburame *Choza Akimichi *Konohamaru *Ebisu *Killer B *Enka *Kushina Uzumaki *Minato Namikaze *Konan *Onoki *Darui *Samui *Mifune *Itachi Uchiha Category:Video Games Category:Articles Without Images